Crush, Chop, and Burn 'My Version'
by FreeSpirit101
Summary: This is just the normal Lab Rats series but with my own character! A fourth Lab Rat! Please read! I love this show so much I just had to add my own person! Please read and review! :
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Donald entered the door, carrying Tasha bridal style.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Davenport." He said in a soothing, sexy voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport." She responded in the same tone.

"I love you Mrs. Davenport." He told her, peaking her on the lips.

"I love you too, Mr. Davenport." Just then, Leo walked through the open door.

"Okay, you got married! It's getting old!" He shouted at them in an annoyed voice.

Donald set Tasha carefully on the floor. Leo rolled his eyes and threw his duffle bag on the ground.

"Whoa!" Leo stared in amazement at the mansions living room. It was very modern and high tech. The couch a musty green that sat next to a device that looked like a lamp. Leo took interest in it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That is the first ever totally interactive TV ever created by Davenport industries." He clicked the big blue button on the top. All of a sudden a holographic baseball diamond popped up right in front of the couch.

"Homerun!" The hologram cried. A real baseball flew out of the diamond. Leo backed up to catch it, but failed as it hit him in the arm. He stumbled backward into the wall.

"Hey, watch it!" Someone suddenly cried from behind him. Leo spun around quickly to find an animated face in the wall.

"Eddie, this is Leo. He's Tasha's son. They're going to be living with us." Donald told the face.

"Oh well welcome. Just remember, everything in the house is mine." Eddie explained in an evil kind of way.

"Eddie." Donald warned.

"Okay, okay, just kidding…not!" Eddie cried. Before Donald could say anything, Eddie flipped himself off.

"Leo, how would you like to see your new room." Donald asked.

"Okay." Leo agreed.

"Just go up the stairs, down the hall and to your left. When you see the room with the giant flat screen TV, the action figures, and the awesome video game selection…keep walking that's mine."

Leo was wondering around the hall ways of the big mansion. He stopped to take a breather.

"This place is so big I'm going to need a GPS system to get around here." He told himself.

He leaned against the wall and suddenly heard a long beep noise. The wall in front of him opened up to revile an elevator. Leo became curious and walked into the elevator. It suddenly closed and Leo was rocketed downward. He screamed all the way down. The elevator stopped and opened. Leo cautiously stepped out into a futuristic looking lab.

"No way…my new dad is batman!" Leo said excitedly. Suddenly Leo heard footsteps and he quickly ran behind a stack of yellow barrels. Two doors opened and a short boy with a robot like suit and slick brown hair ran in. A taller man in the same outfit with black hair was running after him. The short boy quickly hit some buttons and the door closed before the tall boy could come in.

"Ha! Good luck getting in. That steel door's thicker than your head!" He called through the door. A loud clang sounded in the room and a huge dent formed in the door. A second later the two twos feel to the floor and the taller boy stood, glaring at the shorter boy.

"Well there's another way to get in." He joked nervously. The tall boy marched over to him.

"Give me back my ePod!" He demanded, picking the boy up by the back of his collar.

"I don't have it!" He protested, struggling to get down. That's when a girl walked in with the same suit and her brown hair back in a ponytail.

"Hey." She greeted with ear buds in her ears and an ePod in her hand. The tall boy gasped.

"You took my ePod!" He threw the smaller boy on the floor.

"Taylor Swift mega mix? Really?" She said with sarcasm.

"I find her soothing." He argued. Once again another kid ran into the room. She was smaller than the short boy. Her hair was reddish blonde and was also in a ponytail.

"Hey, Bree, it's my turn to use Adam's ePod." She said sticking out her hand to take the ePod. The tall boy named Adam cleared his throat and glared at the girl next to Bree.

"Oops," she gulped realizing he was in the room. "I mean…Bree! Why do you have Adams ePod? Shame on you!" She fake yelled.

"Oh can it, Sawyer! You took his ePod first!" Bree retorted.

"Did not! Chase did!" She protested, pointing at the smaller boy.

"What?" Adam shouted, staring daggers at Chase.

"Ha-ha." Chase nervously laughed. "Well…it was Sawyers idea!" He said quickly.

"Was not!" Sawyer cried.

"Was too!" Chase ran at Sawyer and stuck his face up to hers.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Shut up!" Bree interrupted, pushing them apart. Suddenly a red laser beam flew past the three kids.

"Oh I know you didn't just shoot that laser at me." Bree cried.

"Sorry, it was an accident, just like your face!" He retaliated. Bree shrieked in anger and charged so quickly at Adam that she looked like a human blob. Adam fell into the barrels, exposing Leo. The room was silent for a moment, until Leo let out a loud scream. The other four joined in. When they stopped, Leo quickly ran into the other room, frightened.


	2. Teenagers living in my Basement?

The four kids in strange suits all surrounded Leo. They all were staring him down.

"Okay, I know I don't play this card very often, but Mom!" He screamed.

A second later, Mr. and Mrs. Davenport emerged from the big hole where two doors used to be. When Leo saw his mother, he charged at her and wrapped himself around her in a hug.

"Leo, what is going on?" She looked up. "What is this place? Who are they?"

"They are…my distant cousins." Donald answered, shakily.

"Then what are they doing here?" Tasha questioned. Donald took a deep breath.

"Okay," he let it out. "They aren't my cousins. They are genetically engineered super human siblings." He said with a little more excitement than necessary.

"What?" Tasha gasped.

"Tasha, Leo, meet Adam, Bree, Chase, and Sawyer…Sawyer?"

"I am pretty good at math, and I'm pretty sure there are only 3 of them." Leo corrected.

"Sawyer come out here!" Donald commanded. He turned to his wife and stepson. "She's a little shy."

Suddenly the girl Leo had seen appeared out of thin air next to Chase. Tasha gasped and Leo stared at her in amazement.

"You called?" She greeted. Donald rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Sawyer's a little prone to…disappearing." He explained. Sawyer nodded in agreement.

"She-she just…" Tasha stammered.

"Look honey, they are the greatest combination of biology and technology ever created. I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart!"

Tasha gave Leo a confused look. The look changed to curiosity as she wondered if Leo knew about this.

"Don't look at me! I told you to stay away from internet dating!" He reminded her.

"So they're robots?" Tasha asked Donald.

The four of them gave out large gasps.

"Is she for real?"

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"Oh no she didn't!" They all commented at once, clearly annoyed.

"No, Tasha, they're human. I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated then it is." Donald explained. Tasha tried to follow along. "See Adam is all brute strength and Bree has speed and agility, Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence and Sawyer can completely disappear from the human eye as well as control things with her mind."

Tasha was having a hard time putting a positive spin on it all. He laughed uncomfortably. "Donald," She walked him off into the corner so they could talk. "There are children living in our basement!"

"This is a scientific habitat!" He corrected her. "I mean look at it, it's got a game room and a rock wall, anything a kid could ask for! I've created this place so they could train in the up most of comfort and technology!"

"It's true the toilets have seat warmers that talk!" Adam added.

"What do they say?" Leo wondered.

"Well it varies depends on-"

"No." Leo stopped him, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Well, Donald I don't know what to make of all this. Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry" Tasha mused.

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety. It's all very top secret. But as soon as their training is done, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them."

"I want to go to Africa." Sawyer admitted.

"I want to go to the pyramids." Chase disagreed.

"I want to go to Paris." Bree added.

"I want to go upstairs." Adam finished.

"Hey what are those?" Leo barged into the conversation. "Time machines?" He pointed at the four large blue tubes against the back wall.

Donald chucked. "No, they're not time machines." He put on a serious face. "The time machines are actually in the shop." Tasha tried to figure out if he was kidding or not. "These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat." The four nodded in agreement. "Which reminds me, its dinner time."

They jumped up in excitement and ran toward the tubes. They each threw on a pair of goggles and hopped inside the tubes.

"Ready?" Donald cried. They all nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Donald pressed down hard on some buttons, causing what looked like dog food to fall into each chamber.

"These are my packet protein pellets." Donald proclaimed as they watched the four kids nibble on the pellets. "Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast." Leo gave him a strange look and Tasha just tried to wrap her mind around the whole thing.


End file.
